Curveball
by Bunnyip Hop
Summary: "I never thought I was a bad person, I just thought I was a good person living in a world of bad people." WWE superstar and Lunatic Fringe 'Dean Ambrose' had everything he expected. So what happens when life throws him a curve-ball, in the shape of a person? Will he hit it out of the park? Or strike out completely? Rated M for later chapters possibly.
1. Chapter 1-Long Lasting Escape

**Chapter One-Long Lasting Escape**

* * *

As Jon drove down the highway just outside of Las Vegas, on the way home from yet another live event. His body sore, his eyes had bags and his bags had bags. He just wanted to go home and sit there. Just to sit still for an hour would feel amazing to him.

He had played Dean Ambrose for so long that, it wasn't just a character anymore. It was a huge part of him, as was his once former self 'Jon Moxley' the two characters weren't so far apart for him. Yet they seemed miles away from each other. Both crazy. But that's how Jon was. He was and is crazy he thought to himself. Then wondered why he was thinking about himself in 3rd person. Or about himself in general.

Well... He did say crazy.

Speaking of crazy, he looked to his left just in time to see someone in a big black hoodie walking down the side of the highway.

"Crazy ass kids." He mumbled, then laughed realizing he himself was one of those crazy kids once upon a time. Sighing and running a hand through his unruly hair, he carried on his way to his home.

Finally after what seemed years, he made it to his home. He never thought he'd have a home to call his own, before WWE came into his life. He spent his days and nights on the couches of his indie wrestling buddies. If you could call them that. He was a man that didn't like to be around others much. He had friends, he did. But he preferred his life to be just that. HIS life. Quiet, a little crazy at times.

But that's what he wanted. He expected it.

He craved it. It was all he ever wanted. He never wanted anything else in his life, but to wrestle. Wrestling WAS his life. He ate, drank and believed in it.

However, when life throws you a curve ball and knocks you off course... What's a man to do?

She couldn't take it anymore, she was done. She was done being the 'golden' one. She was done being walked on. She wanted out. She was sick and tired of everybody using her. Tired of being knocked on her ass time and time again. Over and under. Sticking her hands in her pocket she continued walking.

She needed to clear her head, get a plan set in motion before she just disappeared off the face of the earth. As much as she wanted to, and believe it... She wanted to. Just forget all her stuff and run, run far away from it all. From her manager, her friends, her family... Her fans.

She wanted out. She needed an escape.

A long lasting escape.

* * *

Okay, so I know that it's really short and probably sucks. But this is my first story on this website, my first about Dean Ambrose and I kind of just wrote it at a spur of the moment. I didn't have any idea or story line really. Maybe it'll get better, maybe worse. I don't know yet. But I got the Shield dvd today and well... Yeah. It could be worse.


	2. Chapter 2-Guinea Pig

**Chapter Two-Guinea Pig**

Aurora Carter peeked from around the corner of the wall, listening into what was being said about her.

"Aurora, could you please come out here?"

She didn't know if she had been caught eavesdropping or not, she really didn't care at this point. She was too tired to care. She walked out into the living room from the office, which you would think the two people talking would want to discuss 'business' in the office, not in the living room but whatever, she wasn't going to say anything. Not after last time.

"Yes?" She grounded out, she was tired of being the guinea pig. She was tired of being made into something and someone she wasn't. She wasn't this perfect human being, she didn't have all the right answers, 99.9 percent of the time... She was wrong about everything. Well... She was when she wasn't coached into having all the right answers.

Louisa stuck her nose up taking a look at Aurora, just standing there in jeans and a football jersey, with two different colored socks, hair in a messy bun and not a trace of makeup on her face. Granted the girl was beautiful without any of the stuff they would have put her in for the day. It's just... She would have been gorgeous with it all on.

Aurora needed to be dressed like everyday was a pageant, because her life IS a pageant, always in the running for being the number one contender for being gorgeous. She had to win at everything. At life. Louisa was her pageant couch. Much to Aurora's disappointment. Whenever the woman who was faker than a counterfeit slip was around she was always disappointment in Aurora, in her health, her looks, her clothing choice's. It didn't help that every time Louisa came over the girl was either spending her time doing things that wouldn't help Aurora with her pageantry at all.

Aurora hated pageants. The only reason she did them was for her late mother who used to be Louisa's best friend. They had grown up together and always said that their daughters (because there was NO way they were having boys) would be in pageants together... Just as they had been before them. Keeping up the family accomplishment. Aurora though... Had other things she wanted to do. She didn't want to wear long dresses and make up everyday. Well... Not glamed up makeup. She wore makeup almost everyday. Just not over the top pageant makeup like Louisa wanted her too. She was all natural.

She'd rather spend her time playing the piano, or baseball with her dad, painting, dancing. All the things she loved. Not the one thing she despised.

"Aurora! Did you hear me?" Louisa called, snapping the young adult out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, no I was not. I zoned out. What's up?" She wanted to roll her eyes.

"I said, go get your things. Pack all your pageantry things. They called up a Pageant last minute. And they want you there, you're coming with me. And for the love of God... Change your clothes. And put on matching socks."

Aurora not answering, turned on her heels rolling her eyes and trotted up the stairs to her bedroom mumbling about how she hated that evil bitching witch.

She went into her walk in closet and grabbed her bag, using her strength to put it on the middle island in the closet, she had every girls dream closet, the closet holding everything you could ever need and want.

All the things she didn't want.

Going through all the clothes, she folded the things she would need to take with her, placing them gently into the bag. It all consisted of pencil skirts, modest dresses, business pants, jackets to match, her pj's, her bra's and panties. Zipping the bag up she placed it on the floor and grabbing another and throwing shoes in it, sandals, heels, boots. The nicer ones. Then she carefully placed her converse's in. She probably wouldn't get to wear them everyday. But she wanted them. She began to pull her clothes she was wearing off, tossing them into the basket in the corner, each item going clear in.

Taking off her shirt, jeans and now her socks she grabbed them in her hand and began running.

"She shoots, she scores... SLAM DUNK!" She screamed as she ran and slam dunked the socks. Not caring that she broke the basket at all.

She went back to her racks of clothing, tearing a black pencil skirt down from a hanger and putting it on, the grabbing a dressy white silk tank top with black lace on the top, pulling it over her head. he grabbed her black heels and pulled them on. Groaning to herself. She didn't need her makeup bag. They'd have 'special' makeup there for her.

She pulled the bar from the bag and grabbed the one she would carry and placed it over the bar. Pulling them out of the closet and into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and the charger, a book, her headphones, a notebook, pen and a picture of her mom and placed them in her over sized handbag before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Her father meeting her at the middle of them and taking her bags from her and walking with her outside to Louisa's black SUV.

"I hate that you feel that you have to do this. You know you don't have to Rorry. She'd be okay with it."

"I know dad, but I feel like I owe it to her for having left her the way I did."

Her father sighed knowing what was coming, he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Rorry, it wasn't your fault, your mother was stubborn. I miss her, not a day goes by I don't. But I know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. You deserve better than doing this to yourself kiddo."

Aurora didn't say anything, just kissed her fathers cheek.

"I love you daddy. I'll be back soon." She said climbing into the backseat.

He grabbed a hold of the door before she closed it.

"Don't let them run over you Ror. I love you." He let go of the door and watched her small smile as she closed it.

Just a week, she thought to herself.

"Louisa... Where is it this time?"

"Vegas." The older woman said.

Great... To another state to be someone's guinea pig.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is better then the first one, sorry if anything is misspelled, my computer has sticky keys right now.. So a few aren't working. Mainly the 'S' and 'A' keys. I have to hit it like five times. Let me know if this sucks or not. It's only the second chapter so it will be getting better. Dean will be in the next chapter probably. I'm going to try and go back and forth. Also it will probably end up shifting to personal point of view's maybe by chapter 5. :)


	3. Chapter 3-Million

I suck at long chapters, it seemed long when I was writing it but then again I was watching Fastlane when I wrote it, so... I was writing and stopping the whole time. Whatever. Btw Fastlane was bullshit. Dean should have won, I'm happy he still... In a way got the title. Just wish it was the United States Championship. That seemed better for him. On the plus Roman kicked ass. Sorry kind of blabbing on here.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Million**

* * *

**_'Flight 101 to Las Vegas, boarding now.'_**

Aurora sighed, picked up her handbag and followed after her 'guardian' for the trip. Aurora wasn't a child, she was far from a child, everyone knew that. And yet... Everyone treated her like she was still in a diaper.

"Okay, so once we land we will go over the formal wear, then the bathing suit wear. I swear one day.. You're going to be Miss. America and it will all be thanks to me!" Louisa said as Aurora, followed behind and rolled her eyes. Louisa was so full of herself.

If Aurora ever held a title that high it would be a miracle, she wanted to be long gone before that stupid pageant even got near. She didn't want to be Miss. America, Miss. USA, she wanted to be Aurora. That's all. She wanted to be covered in dirt somewhere, knee deep in mud for all she cared. She hated being looked at and treated like a barbie doll.

But... It was her mothers last wish, for her only daughter to continue her legacy. Aurora hated that life, her mother knew it. Her mother... Everyone would say her mother was a hateful, spiteful woman. And in some cases... She was. Aurora hated her mother, but she also loved her.

She didn't want to let her mother down... So she agreed to it.

She regretted it. She wanted something, someone, anyone to just... Either kill her or kidnap her. As morbid as it sounded, it would be heaven compared to the life she has now, she wanted to be happy. Everytime she tried to tell Louisa it was her last year, the older woman would make her feel like shit and talk her into doing it one more year... She's been doing this when she was six. Stopped when she was 14, only to began again at 17 when her mother died. It's been five years. Aurora being 21 now. And she hated it.

She hated everyone. Everyone except her dad. She hated the way everyone looked at her. Like she was this fragile little barbie, like some glass doll.

She fell into her seat, which Louisa of course sat beside her. Because god forbid Louisa not be able to discuss Pageantry with her for a few hours.

The flight from Mackinac Island, Michigan to Las Vegas, Nevada was what one would call... Excruciating. Especially when said one, has to listen to a 40 year old woman talk about dressing her up like a barbie doll. Acting like a teenager again, Aurora swore up and down that Louisa was living through her. That she was trying to make Aurora, her mother. Aurora would never be her mother.

It's not that her mother was a bad role model to Aurora, she was a good one. Any daughter would be happy with a mother that wanted to buy her the latest things, make her the 'popular' one in school, have the nicer things in life. It was everthing you'd ever want.

Just not what Aurora wanted.

Aurora was her father. Through and through. She didn't care about the finer things in life, she didn't care about having people want to be here, she didn't want all the boys wanting her, especially for the wrong reasons. Which most of them did. She didn't have time for boys, she didn't have time for friends.

Louisa wanted her to have a boyfriend, to have best friends. Aurora's best friend.. Was her father and her dog. She was never a child that was keen on social outings, Louisa has never seen the girl even drink wine. Nothing, but she'd argue with you up and down everyday if you let her. Louisa wanted the young woman to get out more, to see the world.

Even though Aurora hated pageantry, there was one thing she did like... Seeing the world. She loved it, she'd spend all of her free time taking pictures. Everyday and everynight she had free time she'd be snapping away with her camera. It was one of the few things Aurora's mother had told her daughter that Aurora agreed with.

Take pictures of everything, because one day... It won't be the same. Everything is one in a million.

* * *

I swear it's going to get better, next chapter Aurora lands in Vegas. Will she meet a certain someone? ;) Also sorry about the chapters being so short. This was more so about Aurora's mom, next chapter will be A LOT better.


End file.
